The purpose of this study is to determine whether intravenous ALA-GLN improves: a) intestinal functions; b) protein anabolism; c) immune cells; and d) systemic antioxidants in critically ill patients requiring enteral tube feeding. The study will also determine whether intravenous ALA-GLN is superior to enteral ALA-GLN administration.